


Playing With Fire

by Cosmic_spector



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_spector/pseuds/Cosmic_spector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Firebrand works as a prostitute in the dangerous corners of the underrealm, nothing greatly surprises him anymore. So when he meets HABIT he expects nothing but an average client with maybe more of a reputation than his others. So why is it so memorable? Why does he keep going back to him for much more than just sex? And why does he want to get closer to the demon especilly this particular demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and im sorry  
> If u read  
> Prepare for a metric fuckton of self indulgent violence and sex. There is no reason for this to exist and yet here we are.  
> I desperatly hope no one actually sees this :^) its gross  
> to quote the freind who motivated me to write this,  
> "Big meaty Dong"

A deep darkness began settling across the area. Most referred to this time as 'night' only because it was the closest thing to night that happened regularly in this particular dimension. Mortals who wandered here referred to this reality as hell ,or in some cases the underworld, simply because they lacked understanding of what it really was. The names they gave these places and events, however,stuck.

Firebrand could remember a time when the sun rose In the east, clouds drifted across a bright blue sky, and birds sung while perched on towering green trees. The memories were unfortunately blurred, he hadn't seen that reality in a great while and couldn't always remember the details. Sometimes he missed it, but most of the time it never crossed his mind.

He leaned against the side of the building, surveying the dirty streets. It was odd that many of the safer parts of this hellish dimension had similar cities and slums to the mortals dimension. Save for the fact that instead of human beings bustling around with their daily lives, there were beasts, demons, cryptic creatures, and other such "monsters" pushing past each other to get to whatever job or activity they were trying to reach. Why abominations had any system of currency or government, especially one so similar to the humans, firebrand could never figure out. Nor did it matter to him much, it wasn't as though he could do anything about it, he was just trying to survive.

To anything that happened to pass him on the street it was quite obvious as to what he was doing there. This particular area was known for it drug dealers, scummy merchants, and prostitutes, and Firebrand' s clothing highly suggested he was a part of the latter group. The tight pants, vest, and tall boots were a good hint anyway. 

He glanced over to one side of the street and noticed someone standing there. It was only significant because he recognised who it was, not because he knew them personally but because it couldn't be anyone else. The entity possessed human vessels and switched them out often but he was easy to distinguish. He had a certain air of intimidation and danger about him as well as a sort of swagger when be walked. Anything that had ever formed half a thought knew not to fuck with the HABIT or whatever he wanted at the time. 

He nervously tried to avoid eye contact, the HABIT had a reputation for a reason and Firebrand had no desire to have anything to do with the demon. 

Perhaps the demon could sense fear, perhaps he was just bored, either way HABIT strode over to the entity, hands in his pockets.

"Hey there" the HABIT grinned at him leaning against the building right next to Firebrand.

"Um Hey, do you want something" Firebrand said attempting to sound nonchalant. 

"You're clearly a hooker which just so happens to be what I was looking for" he said before seeming to realize somthing. "How rude of me I didn't introduce myself. I'm HABIT" he grinned holding out his hand "and you are?"

"Firebrand" the entity answered, cautiously taking the demons hand.

"Well, if you're interested, Firebrand, we can come back to my place I've got the money if you've got the time sugar" HABIT said with a devious smirk

"Sure, what the hell" Firebrand couldn't think of a reason not to. Well he could think of plenty of reasons but he didn't feel as though the demon would appreciate being turned down, Firebrand didn't really want to start a fight; Besides it would be an interesting story assuming he survived. "Lead the way"

The demons smirk grew wider and he turned in the opposite direction down the street. Firebrand followed him as they strolled through the city.

"You know, You're pretty cute for a whore" HABIT said looking back with a smirk.

"Don't patronized me" Firebrand snapped not thinking. Luckily for him, the demon just laughed.

"Feisty aren't ya? I like it." HABIT said turning a street corner and walking up to an apartment building.

Firebrand was unnerved, sure he dealt with and even fought off other demons and monsters who were frankly larger and more dangerous looking, but for the most part they were predictable and none of them had even close to the kind of reputation HABIT had accumulated. 

He thought this as they climbed to the third floor where HABIT opened the first door on his right. The apartment he was led into was fairly simple, but oddly nice. 

HABIT led him down the hallway of the apartment to two doors facing each other at the end. "Here we go" he said opening the one on the left"I wouldn't open that other door if I were you by the way" he chuckled "it's a real nasty mess in there". Firebrand shuddered to think of what HABIT would consider 'a nasty mess'.

The room was dark and fairly empty besides a dresser, a night stand,and a bed that looked as if it hadn't been slept in awhile. 

"Did you have anything specific you wanted to do" Firebrand asked as HABIT closed the door behind them.

HABIT turned to him "yes, fucking hit me as hard as you can" he stated.

"What?" 

"You heard me, kick my ass, fuck me up. C'mon i'm sure you wanna hit something"

Firebrand was taken aback, this definitely wasn't what he had been expecting and he didn't really know how to respond.

"I will pay you" the demon said coaxingly.

Firebrand hesitated and then did the first thing he could think of, which happened to be punching HABIT directly in the jaw. The impact hurting his hand and causing the demon to stumble backwards a bit.

HABIT regained his balanced looking up revealing a swollen lip that was bleeding a bit. "Shit I uhh sorry" Firebrand stuttered to apologise instinctively but HABIT just laughed at him.

"God you're pathetic, aren't you?" HABIT growled with a smirk"You're just a little bitch with nothing better to do than get fucked by anything that looks at ya for longer than a minute" he taunted Firebrand, trying to get him angry, and goddamit it was working. Far too well in all honesty. Firebrand felt his blood boil, every mocking side comment or disgusted glance or shameful degrading action he had to hear, see,and participate in ran through his mind; suddenly he wasn't looking at a powerful, terrifying demon, who caused chaos for fun and slaughtered hundreds without remorse. He was looking down at just a stuck up prick who thought he could get away with being an ass hole to everyone.

Firebrand seized HABIT by his throat and pushed him up against the wall, choking him as hard as he possibly could. The demons vessel was gasping desperately for air before Firebrand released his grip letting HABIT drop to the ground where he immediately attempted to stand back up, only to have Firebrand grab his throat again and start hitting and punching him as hard as he could. 

HABIT's face was a bloody mess by the time Firebrand ceased his assault, breathing heavily. His nose was more than likely broken in more than one place seeing how much it was bleeding and he was covered in bruises, one of his eyes was already black and swollen. His jaw looking even worse than it had before. HABIT looked up ,laughing, with a smug, toothy grin plastered on his face, which served only to Piss Firebrand off even more. He hated this cocky motherfucker and now he was hell bent on wiping that stupid smile off his face in anyway he could. 

He gripped HABIT's hair and kneed him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground. Firebrand pushed the demon onto his back with his foot and kicked him as hard as he could in his chest feeling the snapping of bone and gaining immense satisfaction from seeing HABIT cough up blood and hearing him groan. 

Firebrand knelt down next to the demon who was currently trying to breathe properly. "You Want to maybe fucking shut your goddamn mouth or should I hand you your ass again?" 

"Is that really the best you can do you fuckin pussy? Hit me again maybe I'll feel it this time." HABIT jeered panting heavily and wincing at the pain in his jaw. Firebrand growled, this fucker sure knew how to piss him off. If he really wanted his ass kicked then fine that's what he was gonna get. 

Firebrand grabbed HABIT and stood up forcing the other to his feet, one hand was twisting HABITS arm uncomfortably behind his back while the other was harshly gripping his hair. Firebrand slammed HABIT face first into the nearest wall while yanking the others arm backwards. HABIT coughed and hissed as Firebrand jammed his knee into HABIT' s lower back to keep him in place while he twisted and pulled on his left arm as if he were trying to rip it off. He jerked it in an odd direction and heard a sickening, satisfying pop as well as HABIT' s gasping whine having managed to dislocate the demons shoulder. 

Firebrand jerked HABIT's neck backwards at an odd angle as he continued to twist and yank on the dislocated arm thoroughly enjoying the obvious pain he was inflicting on the other. Firebrand moved his knee off of the demons back and pulled HABIT's head backwards before ramming his head back into the wall, decorating the already stained wall with more blood. 

He let the demon go and watched as HABIT collapsed to his knees coughing and swearing under his breath. Firebrand kicked him in the stomach again, knocking HABIT to the ground where the demon didn't attempt to get back up. Firebrand watched HABIT struggling to breathe and coughing, panting slightly himself.

This whole ordeal had Firebrand worked up to the point that he couldn't really think straight. Part of him wanted to leave the apartment and get as far away from the whole scene as possible, part of him still wanted to take out aggression on the demon, and the other part was distracted by how attractive HABIT was covered in blood and bruises. 

The latter part of his mind won him over. He figured that he might as well have some actual fun before he likely died. 

HABIT gasped and grunted as he was forced onto his hands and knees, his left arm being only barely able hold his body up. Firebrand gently caressed HABIT's back, running his hands along the others sides. Without warning, he dug his nails into HABIT's skin dragging them downward, clawing it open and loving the whines and the blood running down the demons sides. 

He leaned over biting down hard enough on HABIT's injured shoulder to taste blood. "Fuck " HABIT hissed. 

"Aww What's wrong? Does it Hurt?" Firebrand whispered next to the demons ear.

" as if…."the rest of HABIT's taunting remark was interrupted by violent coughing and heavy breathing.

"Whatever you say" Firebrand lapped at the blood dripping from the wound. He trailed his hands down the others body and slipped them in between HABIT's legs. He unbuttoned the other's jeans and, pulling out HABIT's dick, began moving his hand up and down his shaft as slowly as he could. HABIT groaned while Firebrand toyed with him, biting and leaving marks on his neck. As much as he enjoyed teasing the demon, Firebrand's own cock was throbbing painfully and he couldn't take much more of it.

He impatiently pulled off the rest of HABIT's clothes and tossed them aside. The entity Grabbing onto the demons thighs, Firebrand pushed into him causing HABIT to moan,his body stiffening.

"Oh fuck " Firebrand gasped gripping HABIT's thighs harder. He gave the other no time to even adjust before pulling out again and roughly pushing back inside the demon. HABIT gasped and his arm gave way from underneath him. Firebrand leg go of the others thigh with one hand, grasped the injured arm and pulled backwards on it causing HABIT to moan and whimper from the mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Firebrand twisted HABITs arm behind his back, pressing him into the ground as he continued to fuck the demon; HABIT squirming, growling, and moaning underneath him serving only to bring him close to release.

"Not so tough now are ya"it was Firebrand's turn to taunt the demon and he was enjoying it immensely. "This is what you wanted the whole time huh? Someone to just hold you down and fuck you. Well I'm happy to oblige" he growled.

HABIT made increasingly desperate sounding moans that Firebrand echoed, his movements becoming erratic. He'd let go of HABITs arm and leaned over once again biting down harshly on the demons throat. "Shit ah fuck" HABIT gasped as he came and Firebrand followed him soon after .

Firebrand pulled out and nearly collapsed, exhausted, the full weight of everything that happened suddenly becoming apparent to him. "Shit. Shit shit shit." He muttered under his breath. 

Firebrand sat up onto his knees looking down at the demon becoming increasingly worried about what happened next. HABIT rolled onto his back and lay there for a moment.

HABIT sat up slowly and painfully while groaning. "Shit…that was fun" he panted, grinning. "How much do I owe you?"


End file.
